1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the communication of digital information over voice grade telephone systems, specifically modem technology.
2. Description of Prior Art
Currently, modems capable of a telephone line transmission speed of 9600 BPS (Bits Per Second) or greater are available from many sources. Nonetheless, the vast majority of modems in operation today operate at speeds of 2400 BPS or less. The inventors research indicates, the principal reason that millions of users choose 2400 BPS modems over 9600 BPS modems is the large cost differential.
The 9600 BPS modem technology in widest use today is the CCITT v.32 modem standard. Since this standard supports simultaneous high speed communications in both directions (full duplex), it requires very complex and costly echo cancelling circuitry. Echo cancelling circuitry adds significant cost to the modem and often fails to fully achieve its desired functionality.